


03 去游乐场要提前做好规划不然只会被人流挤成夹心饼干

by CZusual



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CZusual/pseuds/CZusual





	03 去游乐场要提前做好规划不然只会被人流挤成夹心饼干

白首富走了近一个月没有回来。

（折叠）

近一个月后，那天勋正坐在大厅里练字——这是他现在的习惯，在大厅正对着门口的地方读书写字吃东西，然后再把从书房拿出来的东西送回去。屋子里突然飘起了一首《Snowfield》，门口点起了更多的灯，勋兴奋地抬起头来，“Athena？是主人要回来了吗？”  
Athena没有回答，在白家人在的时候，她的设置通常是进入待机睡眠只运行基础守护进程的状态。此前她解释过这一点。因此勋也没有疑虑，只是站起身跑到了大门口。刚一站定，那大门就滑开了，勋的所有感官嗅到了一种熟悉的气息，他兴奋地扑了过去，紧紧地抱住了进门的人，连腿也勾了上去。  
“我很想你。”他把头埋在对方的颈窝，干脆地把腿完全盘上了腰，让人抱着他走。  
“唔。”来人也回抱住他，有力地托住他往厅里走去，“你是不是一个人在这地方等了很久啊？”  
“没有很久，先生。”勋乖巧地回答着。  
“他让你这么叫他吗？”抱着他的人嗤笑了一声，“还是那么好为人师。”  
勋惊愕地抬起头来，他看向抱着自己的人，他们的脑袋凑得很近，几乎鼻梁贴着鼻梁，这个人长着和白首富一模一样的脸，连眼角一滴痣的位置都分毫不差。况且他的气息和勋记忆里白首富的气息也一致。但他从他说话亮起来的声线和一点语音尾调听出来这应该是之前在花园碰到的男孩。那个男孩那天脑袋笼在大兜帽里看不清脸和身形，身上的气息又全被雪盖住了，让他完全想不到他和主人这么像？还是说这就是主人？在逗他玩？  
他迷惑地被放在沙发上。那人随便扫了一眼就看清了他练字的纸。“你叫勋是吗？”这一行字和其他的字都毫无联系，白大神猜到。  
勋点头，有些警惕不安地盯着他，手指下意识地缩成了拳。  
“我是白大神。你就叫白大神就行。”那人伸出了手，勋注意到他举止神情之间有一种和白首富略不相同的气质，仿佛比白首富更年轻更直接，或者说，更锋利。  
白大神意气风发，锋芒毕露。  
他看见勋还在愣着，干脆地伸长了手握了握他的拳头，然后耸了下肩，“是的，我们俩长得很像。但周围人还是挺好分辨出的，你应该很快也会习惯。”  
勋抿起了嘴巴。恐怕不，他想到，你们“闻”起来简直一模一样。他还依旧习惯靠本能去认人，没有记认发型服饰的习惯，因此对于感知不到气息的机器人总是有些惊惶不喜。但现在，他必须学会先用眼睛仔细看了。  
“你一直都待在这屋子里？每天都在干什么啊？”白大神继续问着，“他在让你读书练字吗？”  
勋点头。  
“喜欢吗？无聊不无聊？其实光屏上有很多好玩的，但你现在没有账号上星网，我看看能不能帮你黑一个……”白大神凑近了一点挨着他坐。大概是因为他们太像了，勋已经有点恍惚了，不自觉地放松下来。  
“喜欢。”他回答，读那些故事还是有意思的。  
“你既然喜欢读书，要不要跟我一起——”  
大门这时又开了。  
勋猛地扭头，看见门口长身玉立着一个人影，正在有条不紊地换鞋和摘下手套。机器人管家从角落里移动过来接下了他的大衣。  
“先生！”他高兴地喊道，从沙发上跳了起来。  
白首富这时候已经走近了，他轻轻地对着勋笑了一笑。  
白大神也站了起来，他按住了勋的肩膀。  
“哟。”他紧盯着白首富，挑了下眉毛。  
白首富没什么表情地扫了他一眼。对勋伸出了左手臂。勋开心地把肩膀上白大神的手掌抖掉奔了过去，钻进了白首富的怀里，像八爪鱼一样紧紧缠着他，白首富用左手拍了拍他的背，然后扣住他的腰带着他上楼。  
“晚饭一会儿想吃什么？”他偏着头温柔地问勋。  
“先生想吃什么就吃什么呀？”勋甜甜地回答。  
“我想吃你啊。”白首富用低音炮在他耳边讲。  
勋红了下脸，更紧地贴在白首富的身上。  
“我一会儿要检查你的学习情况。”白首富又说。  
“先生不是一直知道我的进度吗？”勋歪着头不解地问。“进度和表现又不一样。”白首富笑了一笑，牵起勋的手腕在他手心里写了个字，“这是什么字？”  
他指尖挠得勋的手心痒痒的，勋等他写完不由得缩起了手，“白？”他试探地回答道。  
“嗯。乖。”白首富揉了揉他的头。  
就在这时白大神又开口了，他站在大厅里提高了点声音，“喂！老头子！”  
白首富圈着勋，站在楼梯上居高临下地看着他。  
白大神则好整以暇地坐回到沙发上，一条长腿一翘，横占了整个沙发，他斜倚着身子开口说，“我以为你这么急匆匆赶回来是还记着我的17岁生日，原来是为着早点享受温香软玉——怎么的？红鹦鹉螺的人没招待好你让你这么欲求不满？”  
白首富理了理袖口，他淡淡地问道，“你有什么想要的生日礼物吗？”  
白大神直直地伸手指向他——怀里的人，一字一顿地说“我想要他。”  
勋睁大了眼睛屏住呼吸，他紧张地拽住了白首富的衣角。但他不知道作何感想，这种事情，他被教过，是可以的——但就这样更换主人吗？  
白首富挑了下眉毛，这个表情的神态可以说和刚刚白大神跟他打招呼时的一模一样。  
“——陪我上学。”白大神嘴角一咧，露出个恶劣的笑。  
勋吐出口气。白首富搂了搂他，依旧淡淡地回答道，“我想勋还需要补一点常识。刚好，既然你有这个要求的话，你去布置这所有的工作。我的人会检查疏漏。”  
“没问题。”白大神转起了勋留在桌子上的笔。撇开头去。  
白首富则干脆地又把勋直接抱起来带进卧室去。卧室门一落锁，他就把勋抵在门上狠狠亲吻。勋被挤在门板上，张着嘴巴任凭掠夺，唾液从两人纠缠的舌头中间滴落，勋的手指头勾乱了白首富的发型。等白首富终于亲够了放开他，勋的嘴唇已经有点红肿，银丝挂在两个人中间，被他伸出舌尖舔掉。  
“想我么？”白首富鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖低声问。  
“想你。先生——我好想你……”勋抱着他的脖子磨蹭着身体，整个人恨不得化在白的身上。  
“后来为什么不给我发消息？”白首富咬了一口他的鼻尖。  
勋有点委屈，“你很忙。我不想打扰你，先生。”  
“好吧。以后要知道给我发消息，明白么？”勋点头。白首富抱着他往床边走，一把将他摔在了大床中间，然后活动了下脖子单手解起了领带。勋咬着嘴唇蜷起腿看着他抛开了领带，又抽掉了皮带，这才后知后觉地意识到自己要去帮他更衣，跪坐起来朝床边蹭过去。  
“用不着你。脱你自己的。”白首富解着纽扣说。勋就乖乖地垂头拽自己的裤子。等他把一双光溜溜的长腿露出来的时候，白首富已经脱得差不多压上了床，把他推倒在了身下，还是白首富上手把他上衣脱下来的。  
“你好像长高了一点。”白首富吻着他的胸口说，“快和我一般高了。”  
勋只是蹙着眉头婉转呻吟不能回话，手指轻轻推着白首富在他胸前舔咬的脑袋，腰肢扭动着。白首富探了探他的身下，已是一片湿腻，咬着他的手指绞动，当即也不多弄，掰开勋的大腿就操了进去。勋的内里热情地裹吸他的肉棒，腰腹也配合地摆着。白首富一边快速地挺身享用，一边笑话他，“确实很想我，嗯？”  
勋在急促的喘息中羞恼地鼓了下脸，下头却吞咽地更紧了，白首富也发出粗重的喘息声，用上了一点技巧，深深浅浅地顶弄着他，勋就只能发出一声比一声高亢的呻吟，手指攥皱了被单，里头控制不住地抽搐起来喷出水，哭着到达了高潮。  
高潮也是不能被放过的，白首富残忍地继续顶着里面碾磨，甚至把勋的两只手腕扣到头顶不让他借力，勋泪眼朦胧地被他钉在床上，全身的感官只剩体会着插在自己身体里那根主人依旧硬挺挺的东西给他带来的过载快感。  
“先生……先生……”他喃喃地呻吟着。  
“先生还没检查你的课业呢。”白首富说，他亲了茫然的勋一口。“乖宝宝，转过去。”他轻轻推着勋翻过身，又提起他的腰来让他跪住，重新操了进去。  
勋撑着身体。这个动作像熊之间交配的动作，他浑浑噩噩地想到，他很小的时候看见过，先生是……公熊……“啊……”他呻吟出声，手臂软了一下，但白首富有力的双手箍着他的腰维持着他的动作，然后白首富放开了一只手，在他背上划弄了起来。  
“勋。”白首富带着性感的喘息声问，“这是什么字？”  
勋的身体晃颤着，他按下了自己的呻吟，勉强猜到，“孔？先生？”因为有一个弯钩。  
“错了宝贝。是花。”白首富打了他的屁股一下，“这是惩罚。”  
勋的耳朵羞耻地变成了虎耳。白首富打得并不痛，只是啪的一响听着吓人，但因为这是对他的惩罚，所以让勋赤着脸咬住了唇。  
白首富又让他猜了好几个字。他都没猜出来，这样在背上写太难猜了，于是啪啪啪地被打屁股。勋委屈得哭了，跟先生辩解他都记住过这些字，只是这样太难了。白首富一边操着他，一边安慰地吻着他的背脊，然后覆在他身上，手指卡在他撑着床的指缝里包着他的手，咬着他的耳朵问，“但我今天让你猜的第一个字你猜出来了，对吗？是什么，勋？”  
“白。”勋回答。  
“好的，乖。”白首富亲了亲他侧脸上的小痣，又重重地操了几下他湿软的内里，射给了他。勋呜咽着，大腿根震颤不已，整个人终于支撑不住趴伏在床上，白首富顺势压在他的身上。他把他压了一会儿，然后咬了下他变回来的耳尖爬起身来。抱着勋走下床洗澡。勋基本就是趴在池边闭着眼睛让他擦，等白首富收拾完两个人，再把他搂回来穿衣服。  
“我们先下楼吃晚餐，歇会儿再回来。我也有话要跟你和白大神说。”白首富揉了揉他的头发。  
勋点头，让他牵着下楼了。  
他之前看白大神和先生之间气势有点不对头，还暗自担心了一下，但晚餐时间白大神还是准时出现了。他扫了勋的领口一眼，移开了眼睛。勋这才发现是先生一开始留在他锁骨的一个痕迹露出来了，他还没来得及遮，白首富已经牵着他坐下来了。  
“别那么腻歪成吗？你这样很假。”白大神翻了个白眼。  
“用餐时间。”白首富只是冷漠地示意他不用说话。三个人开始沉默地吃晚餐。等开始吃点心的时候，白首富慢条斯理地对白大神说道，“为了庆祝你的十七周岁生日。我们明天可以去星空游乐园玩。”  
“哈。”白大神一口吃掉了一个小番茄，冷笑着说道，“这位老爷，我已经十七了。”  
“据星空游乐园的入园数据显示，年龄在12到18周岁的游客比例在——”白首富冷漠地说道。  
“好的OK。”白大神打断他，他看了正在喝牛奶的勋一眼，“我表哥刚从外地过来，入学手续办好之前正应该先招待他在帝都的知名景点玩一玩。我知道星空游乐园有几个很热门的项目，勋——”他扭头对着勋说，“丛林碰碰车你觉得听上去怎么样？”  
勋捧着杯子，反应了一会儿才意识到他们会带着他一起去，他舔掉了嘴角的一点牛奶回答，“我不知道？”他望着眼前两张一样的脸，有些期待地问道，“我可以去坐海盗船吗？”  
“噢……”白大神下意识地舔了下唇，勋不知道这是不是他失望的意思，不过白大神说，“当然可以。我一会儿管同学要一下游乐园的年卡，我们排年卡游客通道，基本不用等，你可以玩很多项目。”他对着勋亮晶晶的眼睛笑了一下。  
这时候白首富接着说，“顺便一提，接下来我会在Γ城和帝都待一阵子，这段时间应该不用去外地了。”  
“真的吗？”勋的眼睛更亮了，他一眨不眨地看着白首富。  
“嗯。我争取每周都带你出去玩一次。”白首富温柔地看着他说。勋没忍住欢呼了一声。小梨涡在他脸上缀住就下不来。  
白大神又夹起了一个番茄抛进了嘴里，“哦你不要那么操心。接下来勋就可以跟着我去学校了。多见点同龄人不比对着你这张老脸好。”  
勋听出了他语气里的讽刺，不安地蜷起了手指。白首富依旧云淡风轻地和勋讲话，看都没看他一眼，“你去学校以后不用跟他一样住在那，可以每天都回家来住。”勋开心地点头。白大神欲言又止，还是撇开眼睛又夹起一个葡萄吃。


End file.
